This invention relates to a metal ornament and particularly one or more structural portions thereof juxtaposed in spaced relationship to each other to provide a three-dimensional depth to the completed structure. As such, the invention further relates to the intermediate blank from which the final ornament is constructed as well as the method of re-shaping the blank to provide for the final ornamental three-dimensional effect that is desired.
The subject invention has particular utility with respect to thin, essentially flat metal ornaments which include a portion which is generally a center portion connected to the remaining ornament portion solely by thin connecting means such that the central portion may be upwardly or downwardly bent with respect to the remaining portion to form a resultant ornament having two or possibly more portions at varying heights or depths so as to present a resultant three-dimensional effect. Such ornaments are most often formed from brass, copper, stainless steel and similar thin metallic sheet that can be easily worked and is thereafter either plated or left in its natural state to achieved the desired effect which may include etching or colorization or additional design elements. Such ornaments are particularly popular to annually commemorate different events such as Christmas ornaments for display on trees or in other fashions. With such ornaments, it is often necessary to over bend or over position the movable element with respect to the remaining ornament portion to a position higher or lower than the final intended position to account for metallic memory and the like which often results in excessive bending or breakage. Since the connecting means necessarily must be narrow so as to avoid detracting from the aesthetics of the ornament, such connecting means also can result in the improper positioning of the elements with respect to each and/or requires a relatively high degree of care in displacing one ornament portion from the other therefore raising the cost of the final ornament either through breakage or higher assembly cost.
It would, accordingly, be desirable to provide an ornament, its intermediate blank as well as the method of transforming the blank into the final ornament which avoids these above indicated prior art shortcomings and yet results in an attractive, aesthetically pleasing ornament that can be produced at a reasonable cost.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an ornament having at least two portions or elements thereof which are adapted to be placed in spaced relationship to each other and connected by means which enables such displacement to be easily and positively made to the point of exact desired displacement between the elements rather than providing for some compensation for relaxation of the metal connection by which the two elements are joined.
A further object of the present invention and particularly useful when the composite elements of the overall ornament are in the form of design portions which are, in essence, concentric with each other is the provision of a blank in which the movable element is nonconcentric but which is swung downwardly laterally to a space concentric position in the final ornament configuration.
A further object is the presentation of a method and equipment by which the immediately preceding objective can be accomplished.
These and other objects of the present invention accomplished by an ornament having first and second metallic elements, said elements each being of a thin, substantially planar sheet-like configuration of equal thickness and having opposed upper and lower surfaces, said element surfaces being of planar geometric configurations in which the first element includes an inner peripheral edge having opposed sides and ends which defines a central opening in which said second element is disposed in a parallel vertically-spaced relationship to said first element, said second element including an outer peripheral edge having opposed sides and ends, said elements integrally attached to each other by at least one integral flat connecting strap extending between said elements between each of their respective side edges, said straps being of the same thickness and material as said elements and of a narrow width and further each partially rotationally twisted about an axis parallel to the flat planes of said elements such that said elements are maintained in their spaced relation by said connecting straps.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.